


Descendants: At The Edge of Ever After

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Disney, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: After the barrier to the Isle of the Lost was decreed to be gone, Auradon and Isle people have been learning how to get along together - with a lot of luck too. But even with the barrier to the Isle down, who's to say evil is truly done? And who's to say what will happen, as Happily Ever After is still pages down the road?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Days have passed since the barrier to the Isle of the Lost was completely dropped, the whole incident and forgiveness of Audrey being evil... and well, things have gotten better. A lot better actually on both sides.  


Ever since Hades was revealed as my dad, things about my birthright have been questionable. Like the whole stuff about my mom falling in love with a human, I merely told everyone that it was more of an insult to my dad, Hades, and to get under his skin. Like she did with everyone else at the Isle. But enough of my mom's petty insult, a lot more stuff has come up like - will I rule the Underworld? Do I have immortality? (That one, I wish). Can my hair catch fire like my dad? (Uh no, I tried, but nothing). And a whole bunch of other stuff, to which my dad says it's the same old questions and it's getting boring. To which, I agreed - but it's only between the two of us, of course.  


Evie and Doug, the two are closer than before. True loves kiss, it works after all. I'm proud of her - heck when her mom heard about it, she went all crazy and figured there was probably going to be a wedding in the future and went into top gear for it. Evie managed to calm her down by saying she'll get married a while after Ben and I do. Course, her mom didn't question how long a while is. Carlos, Duke and Cruella, they got some things... sorted out, I guess. They still go on and off of some dog things, till Duke butt in and gives them his own piece of mind. I find it funny sometimes, because of Cruella's when she remembers Duke can LITERALLY talk; and Carlos also introduced Jane, and she's quite taken that Jane is the right girl for Carlos. Then Jay and his dad (mostly Jafar), well they abandoned lamps and sorted a few things out with Aladdin and Jasmine. Jafar still lives on the Isle, but he runs Agrabah Antiques now - to which, half the proceeds goes to fixing the Isle. So, I'm proud of that and everything is growing better. And I wouldn't want anything else.  


Dad and I, well he got me introduced to the rest of the family (with pictures of course, he's still not on good terms with them). Hercules, Meg, Uncle Zeus and Poseidon, all of my aunts and uncles - no pun intended but, by the gods! I am going to have to find a way to whip out a bunch of gifts for them when Family Day comes next year. For dad and I, well, we've had our good and bad days - course we always laugh about the bad a few days down the road seeing how ridiculous what we argued about truly was. Truth, we've even shared makeup tips to each other - it's scary how bolder my green eyes become when I cloak them black with hints of silver. For myself and my mom, well... she still a lizard and in a case. Hisses and growls is all that she will ever give me; guess she's still mad. But on the down note side, she hasn't grown an inch, not even after all the times I spent talking to her and trying to find common ground between us. But I haven't given up, maybe there's still hope that we can actually have a true mother-daughter relationship like I thought we could always have.  


Over at the Isles, I reclaimed my old home. Dad moved in and said he watched after it while I was over at Auradon - but I dropped by one night, and he was holding a huge rock party to which I joined in; not even caring that I fell asleep during class the next day, to which I was lectured about and told to get a study session so I could catch up and not fail the quiz that will be given when we attend class the next day. But still, the party and hanging with dad was worth it. Uma and her whole pirate crew, they've been spending time overseas and exploring, loving their new found adventures. Dizzy gave Chad a mega makeover, and after that they hit it off nicely to where he even ruffles up her hair whenever he sees her or gives her a quick hug. And it's cute to be honest. And a bunch more of the V.K's, they've been adjusting well and slowly enjoying things; the people of Auradon, they're still growing use to the new guys on the turf but showing respect and kindness to the V.K's.  


Lounging at my desk, I stare down at the homework assignment (full of doodles) before me and yawned a small bit. This report was taking longer than what it normally does, and I just don't know how everyone is able to do it so simply? I find it difficult, yet they all can write it like a lovely spring breeze just floated right on in. Groaning, my head slammed down onto the desk just as dad came (teleported) into the room.  


"So, what's the problem my lapis lazuli?" He said to me, while pulling up a chair with the back facing me and just sat down.  


"This report, that's due next week. We got to right something that is completely unrelated to us, something that has never happened before, and to be honest I can't think of anything!" My voice kind of raised up a small bit, but I bit down on my lip to hold back anymore words. "Help me, please?" I asked him, raising my head off the desk and giving him a puppy eye look.  


"Oh, you got it hard. Well, your a fairy tale dream come true," he said while raising a hand up to define it. But before I could get a word in, he just went on, "You got magical parents, had Fairy Godmother to help you out so she played fairy godmother role for you... battled three villains, especially one turning into a dragon; so you fought a dragon. Reversed curses, saved lives of the people and your friends, fought me... became a dragon. Spelled the guy you like a few days after you met him, ran away because of pressure, stood up against you mother, fought a sea witch as a dragon, oh! You used True Loves Kiss... you're half god and half fairy, lived the rags to riches story, can use magic... yeah, I have no idea how you are going to write this report." He merely told me, while rubbing his eyes. Groaning, I turned away from him and just slammed my face back down onto the desk.  


We sat there in quiet for a long while, trying to think of something for the report. Soon enough, I heard him do a finger snap. "No powers."  


"Does my powers being drained by my own dad count?" I asked him, but he just tapped my nose.  


"No, what if you never had powers? Weren't born to magical parents? Would any of that stuff had happened?" He merely questioned me, raising an eyebrow at me and his hair caught fire. Thinking about his words for a second, it soon dawned in my head.  


"Why didn't I think of that? A normal life. Thanks dad." He gave me a grin, and I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. He chuckled a small bit, ruffled my hair, tapped my nose once more and quickly disappeared to let me get to work. Crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it aside, I started fresh on a new piece of paper as my thoughts began flowing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, I stretched out in my bed and sat up. Sunlight was barely streaming into my bedroom, between the gaps of my deep purple curtains that hung over the windows. Sliding out from the thick covers, my bare feet touched the stone floor that sent a shiver up my spine but I ignored it to my best degree. In my head, I kept reminding myself that this is the house that you use to live in before moving to Auradon; you never had a plush carpet or hardwood floors, not even insulated walls or a heating unit to warm you up when you were an Isle Kid.  


Outside my black wrought-iron bedroom door, I could hear the servants already set to work for the day. Dad got the goblins that use to work for my mother to work here at the castle, telling them that they get free room and board long as they work here. Course with him in charge, and my mother out of the picture, things have been brighter for them since he took over.  


Quickly changing out of my night clothes, I slipped into black tights with a black tank top and pulled a dark purple long-sleeve tunic on and pulled on black-purple heeled ankle boots. Brushed out my hair that I spelled to make it longer (even though it will get messed up later on), I added some dark colored make up to my face and headed towards my door as I put on fingerless gloves. Right on cue, I heard a quick knocking and pulling open the door, I saw a blueish-green cat sitting down in front of me and it let out a bit of an uneasy laugh.  


"M-morning Miss Mal." He spoke out, nervousness filling his voice.  


"Hi Panic. No need to call me "Miss" here." I merely told him moments before I grabbed a leather vest and slipped it on; stepping out into the hall, I gave his head a light pat.  


"Uh, quick question. It's Friday, shouldn't you be in school?" He merely asked me, transforming back into his imp form. I merely rolled my eyes.  


"Holiday today, so no school. Plus, I get a three-day weekend too." I answered, my shoes clicking down the stone staircase as I headed for the main floor of the castle.  


"Weekend... weekend is good." He stately, excitement shining in his voice now. Laughing, he left me to walk alone and I stepped off the last step, my hand grazed over the midnight blue wallpaper that was replaced the stone walls that use to be here. Dad's been really changing up the place since he moved in; taking out the old and the pain while replacing it with new and curiosity so we can make new memories and not be disturbed by old memories of mom.  


The stone floors were getting re-worked... well, replaced with black wood actually. In fact, everything is just about getting replaced. And it's going to be a long process, but dad said once it's done, it will be worth it. Walking into the dining room, Dad was already at the long black table (once decorated with books of horrid tales, spells and potions, war tactics, cauldrons, stuff in jars, and cobwebs all now gone), his feet propped up while drinking a tall mug of coffee (I think, I have no idea what he drinks). Walking up behind him, I was about to steal the muffin off his plate when he grabbed my wrist and looked back at me.  


"Don't even try, Mali. That is my muffin, that I stole from the kitchen."  


"And good morning to you too, dad." I said, trying to hold back the laughter in my voice. He laughed a small bit too, until we both saw darker blue wisps of magic steal the muffin away.  


"HADIE!" Dad called out, and we both just heard his laughter right next to us as he put the muffin back down on the plate with his magic. "Invisibility. Drop it." Dad told him, to which he did revealing himself in a black long sleeve splattered with blue, grey, purple and dashes of gold paint under a black leather vest (reaching a few inches past his waist) that had dark gold studs along the zipper and on the shoulders; black cargo pants with midnight blue flames detailed with bold blue tucked into black combat boots. He tugged on his studded-fingerless gloves on before he shoved his black blue-ombre dyed hair bangs out of his bold blue eyes that was decorated with black eyeshadow.  
"Got you, where Mal couldn't." He said to the two of us in a teasing tone, with a playful eyeroll.  


Sitting down on my chair, Dad moved his feet off the table and things stayed quiet between us. Muffins, kagianas, cinnamon rolls, cheese pie, yogurt, graviera with honey, xynomyzithra and rice pudding were put out onto the table. We're still trying to find things to say to each other, without causing trouble, and form a family bond. Hadie fooled around with his magic, accidentally splatting me with some yogurt dead-smack between my eyes.  


"Oh, by the Gods," dad muttered under his breath as he glanced between the two of us. Using my magic, I picked up a bit of the kagianas and slammed it right on top of his head, a smirk on my face as he stared at me with wide eyes telling me that he was going to get revenge. He lobbed a couple of muffins at me, but I ducked underneath the table and used my magic to tie his shoes laces together quickly as he laughed. Getting back up, I grabbed one of the sticky cinnamon rolls and hit him on the left side of the chest (and on the leather vest too). Laughing, he launched himself at me, only to fall face flat on to the table. Just then, we heard dad whistle as the two of us.  


"Okay, time out," he said while doing the time out gesture with his hands, "I know how to handle this." Within an instant, he exploded the cheese pie and it covered almost everything except for him. Looking over at Hadie, he nodded his head at me with a devilish look on his face. I grabbed a handful of graviera drenched with honey and Hadie got his hands on the entire xynomyzithra, knowing that we were aiming for him, Dad vanished out of our sights just as we pretended to launch them. Waiting at the right moment, he reappeared laughing and we managed to hit him.  


His hair flared up in flames, and the two of us took a few steps back... except Hadie fell to the ground as his shoes were still tied together. The three of us looked at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing, at the scene that we caused. Sitting back down in our chairs, we just relaxed and made small comments about our food fight.  
Barely a week together, and I feel closer to them than I ever did when I was with mom.  


On the table, I heard my phone buzz at me and I picked it up to see Evie was messaging me.  


_E: M, are you done with your report?  
M: Finished it last night, why?  
E: It's due today!  
Soon Jay and Carlos joined in on the conversation.  
C: Yeah, don't you remember?  
M: Uh, we just got it Monday. It's not due till next week Friday.  
J: No, that's the test.  
C: Was Jay listening to class for once?  
J: Who said I was listening?  
E: OMG guys! M, you got until the end of this hour to turn in the paper!  
M: Are you kidding?  
C: No  
J: I wish  
E: Not the slightest.  
E: ^U^ Good luck._  


Groaning, I slammed my head onto the table for a few seconds. Hadie managed to get my phone and showed it to Dad, and when I turned my head, he just playfully rolled my eyes.  


"Guess being late runs in the family," he stated, remembering when he came late to celebration of Hercules birth.  


"I was planning to proofread it today and then turn it in," I complained to him.  


"Well, better to turn it in now than not have anything," he answered back to me while typing away at my phone, "so, how do you upload that laughing face symbol on this thing?"  


Grabbing my phone, I shoved it into the vest pocket and quickly dashed up to my room. Quickly going onto my computer, I printed it out and shoved it into my school bag as I dashed out of my house. Jumping onto my Vespa, I ditched the thought of putting on my helmet and raced off to Auradon Prep. Out of all days for a report to be due, why did it have to be on the holiday?  


Jumping off my Vespa at the front doors to the school, I burst the doors open and ran through the school without the slightest care of the rule "no running in the halls" that Headmaster Fairy Godmother always enforces. Sliding into the classroom, I pulled my report out of my bag and slammed it onto the teacher's desk. He jumped at my sudden motion as I tried to catch my breath.  


Nodding his head, he took my paper and stabled the few pages together before putting it on the stack of papers where other students had turned in their reports. Letting out a deep sigh, I saw that I had five minutes left before the end of the hour – I made it right before the deadline. Walking out, I saw Evie was buzzing at me with a bunch of smiley faces and instructions apparently.  


_M: E what are you doing?  
E: You asked me how to put up emojis.  
M: This is M now, not my dad.  
E: Oops, sorry. ^^;  
M: No, your not.  
E: I know. Ready for your engagement party?  
M: What?  
E: It's today. Belle's been planning it for a long time now.  
E: Don't tell me you forgot.  
M: EVIE!  
E: Don't worry got you covered, M. Go to the dorm, get changed, then head to the Enchanted Lake. See you soon. ^U^_  


Letting out a loud groan of frustration, I headed off to the dorm room at full speed. Opening up the door, I saw the deep purple form-fitted dress that reached my knees decorated with silver and black sequins scattered throughout to look like paint was lightly flicked on it, there was also a thick black-silver belt that had a see-through over skirt attached to it that flowed easily; it came up with a sweetheart neckline with single see-through purple puff quarter sleeves as it sat on the mannequin. Silver wristbands, silver earrings and simple silver flower crown sat on the desk next to the mannequin, and on the floor black heels (with see-through soles) sat next to the mannequin.  


I so owe Evie for this, I mentally told myself as I approached the dress. On it, a note was pinned: Just slip on and snap the neck piece together, the fabric can stretch two ways. – E.  


Grabbing the dress, I pulled it off the mannequin and quickly changed into the whole outfit, did my hair with some magic, and headed out the door. Out of today, why am I so off in time?


End file.
